Buu Against Buu
つの!? ブウブウ |Rōmaji title =Dotchi ga Katsu no!? Zen'aku Bū-Bū Taiketsu |Literal title =Which One Will Win?! A Good and Evil Boo-Boo Confrontation |Number = 255 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Two Boos?! *The New, Terrible Boo |Airdate = February 8, 1995 |English Airdate = October 15, 2002 |Previous = The Evil of Men |Next = Empty Planet }} つの!? ブウブウ |Dotchi ga Katsu no!? Zen'aku Bū-Bū Taiketsu|lit. "Which One Will Win?! A Good and Evil Boo-Boo Confrontation"}} is the second episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 8, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 15, 2002. Summary Good Buu fights the Evil Buu. In the end, the good Majin Buu shoots out the Transfiguration Beam, and the Evil Buu blows it back towards him, turning the good Majin Buu into a piece of chocolate. The Evil Buu eats the good Majin Buu and gains his power, thus becoming Super Buu. Super Buu then brutally kills Smitty, the second deranged gunman, by turning into liquid and going down his throat, making him expand until he explodes. Afterwards, he wants a good challenge and remembers being promised that he would have a good fight with Goten and Trunks, so he decides to pay them an early unexpected visit, now able to sense energy levels. Piccolo tells Dende this is a new problem. Goten and Trunks ask Piccolo if they can rest and Piccolo declines and they should continue to train, but Chi-Chi and Bulma angrily put their feet down and inform Piccolo that Goten and Trunks are exhausted and they need to rest, meaning that just because Goku and Gohan are gone doesn't mean he has the right to boss Goten and Trunks around and Piccolo reluctantly agrees. Unfortunately, he couldn't have picked a worse time to give in, because a few minutes later, Super Buu arrives at the Lookout! Major Events *Evil Buu decimates Good Buu in battle, and eats the latter in chocolate form, resulting in a new, evil Super Buu. *Using his new Ki Sense ability, Super Buu locates the Z Fighters on Kami's Lookout. Battles *Good Buu vs. Evil Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Majin Buu's house *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Gun *Dirty magazine Differences from the manga *In the manga, the fight between the two Majin Buu's was very brief. In the anime, it was extended with additional scenes such as them firing Kamehameha's at each other and Piccolo and Dende commenting as the battle unfolds. *Chi-Chi and Bulma yelling at Piccolo and telling them that Goten and Trunks need to rest is exclusive to the anime. *Goten and Trunks having a meal at The Lookout after being exhausted from flying back from Majin Buu's house is exclusive to the anime. *Krillin asking Piccolo if they have a chance of defeating Super Buu is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Just as in the previous episode, Dende appears in a younger form while conversing with Piccolo at the Lookout. *Due to the Good Buu's friendship with Hercule, Super Buu is unable to harm him or Bee. *Good Buu later returns in "Old Buu Emerges". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 255 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 255 (BDZ) pt-br:Qual dos dois vencerá? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 255 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z